Behind the Mask
by Valkyr1610
Summary: SQ! (Valentine's Day-Special!) In a 'Valentine's Game' everyone has to take a random piece of paper with one name on it and to do something for this person for Valentine's day. Regina refuses that and just Emma is the one who has to be her secret admirer. And that's their little Valentine Story.


**A/N: Welcome to my SQ-Valentine-Special! I really hope you'll like it!**

 **I can't cancel words, so I put them in brackets! Don't be confused ;)**

* * *

The sun was going down and the town went darker and darker with every second. A cool wind blew through the streets and made some people tremble.

That was the daytime when the Mayor, Regina Mills, left the Town Hall and went down the street. Her shoulder-length dark hair swirled around her head and ears, hid parts of her face behind a few strands.

With fast steps she went along the street, the high heels of her leather boots beat loudly on the ground and her knee-length cloak whipped around her legs. The hands in the pockets and burying her chin in her red scarf, she looked at the Diner across the street. She saw many people who drank beer and talked to each other, laughing and seemingly celebrating. Regina narrowed her eyes and stopped going for a moment. Roses and hearts were affixed on the walls and windows and on the counter were many glasses, filled with red liquid. It was nearly disgusting, so annoying romantic and simply too much. However, Regina crossed the street and after a short hesitation she entered the Diner. The doorbell sounded loud, but not loud enough to arouse attention, because the others were still talking and definitely not quiet.

Regina looked around, still standing in front of the door, while she stripped off her gloves and plugged them in her cloak pockets. Then she stepped aside until she stood near the counter, still watching without making any noise.

Suddenly Mary Margaret came out of the kitchen, a glass bowl in her hands.

"Well, guys" she yelled and with quiet whispers the talking people became silent and looked at the shorthaired woman. She smiled satisfied and put the bowl on the table next to her. "After all these nerve wracking months, Ruby and I planned something. We all know what day is tomorrow."

"Valentine's day" Ruby shouted behind the counter and grinned.

"Yep. So, we had many fights the last time, arguments and some hostilities" Mary Margaret continued. "That's why we want to play a little game with you. In this bowl are slips of paper. On every slip is one name. So, everyone take only one piece and don't tell anyone the name you've got."

"When you have the name" now Ruby began to explain and everyone looked at her "you have to do something for this one for Valentine's Day. It doesn't mean that you have to write a love letter. It's only about friendship and kindness. Do something nice for the one whose name you've got. Any questions?"

Some people seemed a bit unimpressed and others were excited about that idea. Regina was one of the first group.

"Yea, do we have to play?" It was Emma Swan. Immediately everyone looked at the blonde woman who sat at a table near the door. She seemed to be as unimpressed as Regina.

Mary Margaret laughed. "Come on, guys. It's just to make friends and be nice to someone. So, yes. You have to. Because in this bowl are the names of everyone of you and it would be sad, if someone wouldn't get something. So please pull yourself together and let's do something friendly for everyone of us."

Regina couldn't suppress a mocking laughter and now she aroused attention, but it didn't seem that she would be interested in it.

"You're so nice, Snow White. Making friends with some pieces of paper in a cheaply glass bowl. Well, have fun... But I wouldn't do this. It's childish and stupid."

"Regina... Don't be like that. Your name is in it, too. Maybe you'll get a love letter?" The Brunette made a snide noise. "Don't be unrealistic, dear. We all know that no one would be serious with your idea. Maybe it's just for fun but I'm pretty sure it will go bad. But I don't care. Have fun with your love letters.

With that, Regina turned around and left the diner. It was still quiet. Mary Margaret sighed deeply. "Well... You could take a slip... If you want to. I thought it'll be a good idea to calm the waves between us all." She smiled a bit sadly, before she fished a slip out of the bowl and went to the counter.

The other people exchanged glances but after a while everyone took a piece of paper and Mary Margarets mood changed immediately.

Only Emma hesitated. She looked at the others. Some of them laughed about the name they've got. Finally they took it calmly.

Emma stood up and neared the bowl. There were still a few slips of paper. Again she hesitated before she gripped one and hid it in her clenched hand. She was pretty sure that she got the name of someone she really didn't want.

First she put the paper in her jacket and went to the counter.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Emma arrived Mary Margarets apartment. Immediately she entered her bedroom upstairs and laid down on her bed. She thought about Regina who wasn't amused about this letter idea. Emma wondered who got her own name. And what would Regina do, if she would be the one with Emma's name? She didn't want to join the game - Never mind. But still Emma couldn't stop thinking about the mayor. After the curse was broken, Cora's attack and the saving of Henry in Neverland, they've been through so much. But even that wasn't enough to be friends. It's not that Emma didn't want to - it was Regina who took the distance every time and still acted like the cold hearted Queen she was once.

Emma sighed and sat up, running fingers through her hair. She couldn't deny that she was a bit sad about Regina's behaviour. They had so much in common but the mayor didn't care about this. Seemingly she wanted to be alone.

A door slammed and the blonde woman looked up.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret yelled from the living room. Emma inhaled deeply, stood up and went downstairs.

"Hey."

"Hey. Are you alright?"

"Yea, of course. I'm just tired." Emma smiled as lovely as possible but Mary Margaret narrowed eyes and looked at her disbelieving.

"Okay. Did you take a name?"

Emma raised her brows. "Uh... Yes."

"And? Someone you like?"

"I didn't take a look yet. Do you know who got my name?"

Mary Margaret grinned. "Nope. But maybe you'll be surprised."

Again Emma raised an eyebrow. "Seems that you know something, hu?"

"No. I have no idea. But I bet it's someone you wouldn't expect."

"Isn't that the meaning of it all?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yep. You know, I thought it's a good idea after all. It's simply just for fun. Don't take it so serious."

"I don't" Emma said "but I think there are some people who does."

"You're talking about Regina, Aren't you?"

Sighing, Emma sat down at the table, opposite to Mary Margaret and nodded again. "Yea. I think she really needs more fun in her life. And more friends. You know, we've been through so much and she still 'Ms. Swan' me. She doesn't want any contact if it's not about Henry or working stuff. And when I try to be nice to her, she takes that distance."

"You like her, right?"

"Kind of. But its not important. First of all I want to have a good relation to her because of Henry. You know what I mean."

Mary Margaret made an approving noise. "I know. But believe me, Regina could be nicer if there would be someone who wants her to be herself. Simply Regina. Not the Mayor, not the Queen, not a mother or something like that. But every time someone came closer to her, she had to pretend to be someone else. It never was really easy for her. So... Give her time, OK? I'm sure she will change her mind one day."

"That sounds if you think I want marry her." Both women laughed briefly. "But, well, I know what you mean. But that's the point. In my near she can be herself. I like it when she shows feelings and doesn't pretend to be something else. When she's just Regina. But I'm afraid she doesn't notice."

"Hm... Maybe you have to show her."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter. I go to bed now. Good night."

"Good night, dear. Oh, and don't forget the paper piece!"

Rolling her eyes, but smiling, Emma went upstairs and took off her clothes.

When she got dressed in an oversized t-shirt and, she fished out the piece of paper and sat down on her bed.

She didn't expect something or better said someone special and so she unfurled the paper and read the name. Immediately she widened her eyes and swallowed hard.

That was a bad joke, wasn't it?

* * *

The next morning Emma was still awake. She didn't sleep last night because she thought about Mary Margarets words and Regina, about the name on the paper and what she could do. Should she really write a letter? Should she buy flowers? Should she just ignore it?

Emma was tired and felt a bit helpless. She couldn't get Regina out of her head. How could she show her that the really liked her?

Apart from this she tried to write a letter to the one whose name she has got. All night long she began to write many times and so there were many rumpled papers on the ground.

It was 9 o'clock when she stood up and went to her wardrobe. She was looking for a pullover but then she paused because she gripped a deep blue, a little shining blouse. She surveyed it. It wasn't hers.

She reminded that Henry gave her the blouse a few days after she came to Storybrooke. It was Regina's.

Emma stroke over the soft cloth and lost herself in thoughts again. That must be what the mayor feels like. Emma wore it only one time and never washed it.

 _"It's all you'll get"_ she reminded the words Regina has said.

At home Emma has taken it off and thrown it in the wardrobe.

Still thinking of it, Emma held up the blouse and took a deep breath. It still smelled a bit like Regina, sweet and aromatic, like apples.

Emma shook her head and threw the blouse apart.

After she got dressed she went down in the kitchen to have a little breakfast. Then she left the apartment and drove to the sheriff department... Well, but not on the direct way.

* * *

Regina's morning was as structured as always. Punctually at 6 o'clock she stood up, took a shower, got dressed, then made breakfast and woke Henry up. At quarter to eight she drove Henry to school and after this she drove to the town hall, parked her car and entered the building. The secretary greeted friendly but Regina only nodded at her before she went upstairs, unlocked the office door and entered.

At first she began to sort some documents, then she boot up the computer and printed some things, before she scanned some papers and marked a few lines.

Suddenly the telephone on her desk rang and she pressed one of the uncountable buttons.

"Madam Mayor, new letters for you" she heard the secretary's voice out of the speaker.

"And why do you call me instead to bring?" Regina replied evenly. The secretary hesitated before she ended the call and a few moments later she stood in front of Regina's desk, holding a pile of envelopes.

Regina reached out her hand without looking up from the document she was reading.

After the secretary gave her the letters, she nodded goodbye and left the office.

Firstly she still read the papers in front of her, then she signed and stamped and put the documents aside.

While she leaned back and sipped her coffee, she looked at the first envelope.

Most of the letters were just evidences or about tax money why Regina wasn't really interested in it. It wasn't something special for her and was the daily routine to get mails relating to the town and all that goes with it.

After she sipped again, she put the cup back on the table and put every envelope one by one on the desk. When she held the last, she paused and opened her mouth in surprise. It was an plainer envelope, anonymous and even without an address. Only Regina's name was written on it.

She constricted her brows and turned the envelope a few times around if she would expect to find another name. Finally she opened the letter, unfurled the paper and began to read, while she took her cup and sipped again.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _Honestly I have no idea what I should tell or write. I was really surprised when I saw your name on the paper piece but I don't really care. If I would have to write to someone else, I would be as embarrassed as I am now, so - never mind._

 _I could try it with a bit poetry?_

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue..._

 _Okay, I shouldn't do this._

 _Well... I know that you don't have many friends and that the most of the people aren't very nice to you. But I don't care about the fact that you were the Evil Queen. Even if you would be an orca - as long as you are happy with that, it's okay._

Regina laughed briefly and shook her head about this line, before she continued reading.

 _I think the past doesn't matter. You're living in another world - in this world. And everyone makes mistakes._

 _All I want you to know is - you are Regina. And that's fine. I know that you're a strong woman and that you have feelings like everyone else. Not forgetting that you're (the most beautiful woman in this town) very attractive. You have a wonderful smile and I wish I could see it more often. Not your coldly politician smile - I mean a heartily smile._

When she read this and the crossed out words, Regina blushed a bit and only because of that she had to smile warmly. She had no idea who wrote it but to read something like that changed her mood immediately.

 _Whatever. I don't know if that means anything to you. But if you ever doubt about yourself or that you could be loved, then remember that what I wrote to you. Always stay the way you really are._

 _Best wishes_

 _Your secret "admirer"_

 _P.S: Happy Valentine's Day!_

Regina read the letter a few times and with every time her heart beat higher and quicker. She couldn't stop smiling. Anyway she didn't expect to get a something and even if, then nothing like this. It was really kind and a bit funny, too. Regina took a mouthful of coffee and swallowed, before she licked her lips and bit the lower. She had to know who wrote this letter. She wanted to know.

* * *

Mary Margaret sat at the table, reading the news paper and drinking a cocoa. She was alone that morning and she realised that it was very boring after a while. She already did the crossword - honestly it wasn't really difficult. The solution word this day was 'Lovesickness' and she wondered who led the section for this. It was Valentine's Day and not -

The ringing of her cellphone let her wince and she looked around until she stood up, sped to the counter in the kitchen and gripped her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Morning, Miss Blanchard. It's Regina. I have a question about your... Letter game."

Mary Margaret raised her brows. "Uh... Yes? What is it?"

"Do you know who got me?"

"What?"

Regina cleared her throat. "I meant - my name."

"Uh... No, no one knows. Why? Did you get something?"

"I think that's not your business, dear. If you find out who had to do this Valentine Thing for me, let me know. Immediately!"

Mary Margaret couldn't reply anything because Regina already ended the call. She sighed. What if Regina got a hate letter? Or if someone tried to prank her? But she didn't sound angry...

Finally she decided to clean the apartment and go to granny's later. Maybe someone knew or she'll find the person who got Regina's name.

* * *

Emma was bored. She hadn't anything to do and she was very tired. Not forgetting that she wonder if the person whose name was written on the piece of paper got her letter. And what would the person think about it? Maybe she wrote the right words... Maybe the wrong...

Emma inhaled deeply and sipped her coffee. It was cold and not really delicious, but at least it was caffeinated and that's what she needed to stay awake.

Finally she left the sheriff department and got in her car. Maybe there are some people on the streets who had a fight or something but she already knew that nothing will happen. Not as long as no magic creatures flew around and tried to destroy the whole town.

She parked near Granny's and entered the diner.

"Sheriff!" Ruby yelled theatrically "What a luck that you're here! I was so afraid I have to die!"

Emma raised a brow but grinned a bit. "So boring today?"

"Yep. Oh, and I have to tell you something! Sit down, I make a cocoa for you."

After Emma did what Ruby said, the waitress put a cup in front of her and leaned on the counter. "I've got a letter! I don't know who it is but I think it's Dr. Whale!"

"Dr. Whale? Oh no... What did he write?"

"Nothing special. Only that he watched me many times, loved to look at me and that my coffee is the best. Once he said something like this to me... What should I do if it's really... "

"Say yes or no."

"Yes or... No?" Ruby asked confused.

"Yep. Because if it's Dr. Whale he would ask you for a date. At least I think that. If not... Just wait."

"Not really helpful, Sheriff. What's about you? Did you get anything?"

Emma shook her head while she looked at the cup, lifted it and sipped.

"Well, there are still some names in the bowl. I can take a look for your name, if you want to."

"Oh, no, it's okay. I don't really care."

Ruby bent her head apart and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Did you do something? Or didn't you take one?"

"I did."

"Really?" Ruby grinned. "Who?"

Before she could answer, the door bell sounded loud and they looked at it. Emma opened her mouth and widened her eyes, when she saw, that Regina entered the diner, holding an envelope in her hand.

She went to the counter and Emma swallowed hard.

"Miss Lucas... Miss Swan", she greeted.

"Madam Mayor. How can I help you?" Ruby asked and smiled friendly.

"Well, I've got a letter from... I don't know. So, I have an answer for this person and it was your game, so would you please keep my letter and give it to this one who wrote to me?"

Ruby and Emma exchanged surprised glances but finally the waitress took the envelope Regina reached out to her.

"Of course. But... Aren't you afraid I could read it? Or that someone just asserts to wrote to you but didn't? It's private isn't it?"

Regina pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Then she bent forward and she said in a dangerous tone "if you read it, I'll find out, Miss Lucas. And I think no one would really admit that..." She sighed. "You know what I mean. It's just... If someone would ask... Or know who wrote to me..." Again she stopped talking and cleared her throat.

"I understand, Madam Mayor. Do you want a coffee?"

Now Regina seemed to be a bit relieved. She smiled friendlier but shook her head. "No, thanks. But I'll come later with Henry for lunch. At 12 o'clock. Then I want a coffee and a cocoa for my son. I haven't much time so please finish your stuff punctually."

With that she turned back and left. Emma looked after her and waited until she was out of her view, then she turned to Ruby and said: "Give me the letter!"

"What? Didn't you listen?!"

"Ruby, I know what I do. Give me the letter."

"No. First tell me why."

Emma growled annoyed. "I know who wrote to Regina, okay? I swear it. So please..."

Ruby inhaled deeply. "I trust you..." She gave Emma the letter and threw an expressive glance at her, before she filled a glass with water and sipped.

* * *

When Emma set off and drove back to the sheriff department, she looked at the letter on the passenger seat again and again.

Suddenly the way to the department seemed to be longer than before and with every second she became nervous. That's why she stopped at the next parking area, inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a short while. Then she leaned back, gripped the envelope and opened it.

With a fluttering heart she began to read.

 _Dear Anonymous,_

 _Thank you for your letter._

 _It's true, I have not many people around me who really likes me. My son, of course. Maybe the Charmings. And, well, I think the Sheriff. But that's all._

 _Never mind. Your words were absolutely perfect. I wasn't in a good mood, but thanks to you I am now. It's nice to know that there is someone who doesn't care about my past._

 _It's not fair that I don't know who you are. But I really hope you'll get this letter. It's not that special like yours because I can't tell you any compliments. Oh, I can: you're talented in making me smile. Not my politician smile._

 _Whatever. Maybe I'll find out who you are, maybe it'll be a secret. Nevertheless, thanks again for your kind words._

 _Regina_

 _P.S: Next time don't cancel anything! Happy Valentine's Day to you, too!_

Regina thought that Emma likes her? And the letter made her smile! Emma bit her lower lip and couldn't stop grinning. She didn't know exactly why but her heart beat very fast and her breath quickened. She felt a heat growing inside her, blushing her cheeks.

She stroke over the letters, along the lines, nearly caressing the paper. It was from Regina...

* * *

It was Friday afternoon when Regina stood in her office, turned off the computer and put a few folders away. All day long she hurried up to work and finished everything in a nearly record time.

She took on her cloak, gripped her hand bag and left the town hall very fast.

When she sat in her car, she fished out an envelope.

After she opened it and held another letter in her hand, she read it - didn't know how often she already read it today.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I'm glad that I could make you smile. Now I have to thank you for doing the same with me. I can't stop grinning. Looks stupid and my cheeks already hurt._

 _And yes, it's not fair. Because I really know you and you have no idea._

 _You know what? I think I want to go out tonight. Do you like dancing? Maybe we could meet in Rabbit Hole at 10. And don't be afraid - you already know me. We have many things in common but I guess you don't really know it. There are many things you don't know about me and if you find out who I am I really hope you'll stay and listen to me._

 _Oh, and it's not a date! You remember what Mary Margaret said? It's about friendship! But if you expect or want more... Why not? I never thought about it before but the more I think about it I have to say - I wouldn't deny._

 _Well, I really hope that you'll join me tonight._

 _Best wishes_

 _Your secret "admirer"_

 _P.S: It's a theme party tonight - kind of 'masquerade ball'. Don't forget a mask! But don't hide too much. I really don't want to (kiss) dance with the wrong person._

The last words let Regina's heart skip a beat. _Kiss_. Even if she didn't know who the person was but she was very excited. It was about friendship. Yes. But maybe there would be more? After everything that happened, after her mother died, after Neverland, after they returned to the enchanted forest and came back to Storybrooke to stop her sister Zelena, after all this... She really needed someone who could make her smile and laugh and ... Feel.

And even if would be a friendship with benefits... Or an affair? Yes, the secret admirer was right - why not?

At home she cooked and ate very quick, cleaned the kitchen, took a shower and got dressed, rouged her eyes and panted her lips in a dark red.

Then she filed and varnished her finger nails. After this she searched a mask in her wardrobe. A few scarfs and gloves lay behind her on the ground while she was rummaging around in the wardrobe.

"I know that I had a mask... " she mumbled. "It has to be here..." Suddenly she raised up and looked over the shoulder to her nightstand. With a nearly evil grin she went to the small cupboard and opened the drawer. She fished a black and red Colombina Stella mask out of the drawer and closed it, while she surveyed the mask. It was ornamented with lace cloth, little rhinestones and two black feathers on the left side.

She put it on and looked in the mirror. Satisfied smiling she went downstairs, gripped her leather jacket and left the house.

* * *

Emma hated night clubs. It was too loud, the lights made her feel dizzy and the drinks were too expensive. But now she was here, wearing the blue, shining blouse, jeans pants, leather boots and a black - silver mask that reminded a bit of a cat. She stood at the counter and looked over the heads of the other guests.

This theme party was, of course, Ruby's idea. She thought it'll be the perfect chance for everyone to meet everyone's Valentine.

And so the Rabbit Hole filled with masked people very quick and though it was only 10 pm there already were many guests that danced and drank and laughed and simply had fun. Except Emma who still stood there, sipped her beer and moved her head a bit with the music. Again she looked at the entrance and suddenly the door opened. She saw a woman with shoulder-length, dark hair, a black-red Venetian mask and dressed in leather jacket, compatible to her dark red blouse and the black, knee-length leather skirt. She wore a dark belt with little chins around her hips and it looked absolutely breathtaking. The heels of her boots, leather as well, beat on the ground when she neared the counter and offered a shot of pure vodka. Emma widened her eyes. She stared at the red painted lips and swallowed hard. "Regina?"

The brunette with the Venetian mask turned her head apart and looked at the blonde.

"Oh, look. Miss Swan. Don't you have to work?" She sounded a bit annoyed but Emma just smiled about this.

"I'm doing. Undercover!" She said the last word with a mysterious voice and shook her hands if she would invoke something. Regina rolled her eyes, lifted the glass and emptied it in one go. Emma still looked at her and opened her mouth surprised.

"Are you frustrated or nervous?" She dared to ask. Regina swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Maybe both. So, what are you doing here, Miss Swan?"

"I'm waiting for my Valentine."

"Really?! _You_ 've got one?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "What does that mean, Madam Mayor?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing special, dear."

"So, then tell me what you're doing here."

The brunette sighed and looked around. "It's not your business."

Rolling her eyes, she turned to the bartender and offered two more shots. Maybe that would work...

She held one glass out to Regina and smiled a bit. She surveyed Emma for a moment, then she sighed again and took the glass.

They emptied and Emma offered two more shots.

"Do you want to make me drunken?" Regina asked but grinned a little. Emma just winked at her and they chinked glasses again before they drank the vodka and swallowed.

Meanwhile Emma and Regina sat at the counter, next to each other and talked about different things. Most of all about the past, funny moments, thoughts about all the fairytale and magic things.

Suddenly Regina lifted a hand and took a look at her wristwatch. "Damn it..."

"What's wrong?"

Regina sighed and threw a short glance at Emma before she looked around again. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to came here..."

"Why? Regina, what's going on?"

"Uh, do you ever stop asking so much, Miss Swan?"

"Do you really want me to stop?" Regina raised a brow, then she inhaled deeply and stood up.

"I was waiting for someone, but I think he won't come anymore."

"Come or _come_?"

"What- Miss Swan!"

"Come like _Miss Swan_? Nice."

Once again Regina rolled her eyes. "You should go home. I think you had enough drinks for one night, dear."

"Nope. The night has just begun. I'm just a bit nervous and when I'm nervous then I say stupid things. So just ignore it and let's have some fun.

But at first I want to know if you know anything about your secret admirer."

Pursing her lips Regina shook her head and looked at the beer in Emma's hand.

"No. I have no idea what he looks like or - wait... I never said it's a secret admirer."

Emma took a mouthful beer and swallowed hard. With a hoarsely voice she said: "I learned to read between the lines."

"Well..." Regina cleared her throat, gripped Emma's bottle and sipped. "Uh... It tastes disgusting!"

"And that's from the woman who drinks pure vodka."

"Yes, but you drank it, too."

"Oh... That means we have something in common." Emma grinned and winked at her again.

They silenced for a short while but then Regina said: "Better I leave now. Have fun, Miss Swan."

She turned around but then Emma stood up very quick, gripped Regina's wrist and pulled her to the dance floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina yelled to drown the music.

"Dancing. With you. Come on, Madam Mayor. You're looking so attractive tonight, would be a shame if it's all for nothing!" Regina blinked a few times and threw a surprised glance at her.

Fortunately it was dark enough, so Emma couldn't see that her cheeks were going red.

"You... Can dance?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope. But I'll try to." She laughed. "And you?"

Stop breathing, Regina just stood there and seemed a bit helpless. She bit her lower lip. "I... I can't dance..."

"Really?"

"If you'd tell anyone-"

"Again we have something in common. Nice. Okay, let me try something." Regina hadn't any chance to react or to say something. Because Emma took her hand and let Regina turn around herself. The brunette widened her eyes but finally she let all this happen and so she began to dance with Emma. It took a short time but after a while they had much fun and just moved, danced close to each other or turned around. And so they became more confident.

Once Regina tread on Emma's feet, then she stumbled but Emma laid her arms around her immediately to catch her. For a few seconds they were very close to each other and there was a breathtaking, intense look. Emma opened her mouth a bit. She smelled Regina's perfume. Sweet and aromatic... Like apples.

And Regina lost herself in this green eyes. Once again she stopped breathing, then she said: "I'm... Thirsty..."

Emma blinked, cleared her throat and took some distance. "Yea... Me too."

They returned to the counter and Emma offered two Cokes.

When they got it, they chinked their glassed and smiled at each other very warmly before they started drinking.

Emma had to suppress a burp and her cheeks blushed.

Finally Regina put her glass on the counter and threw a nearly longing glance at Emma, before she shuddered a little and said: "I have to go now. Thanks for... For this nice evening, Emma."

"You..." Emma opened her mouth again and couldn't believe that Regina said her forename. It wasn't the first time but she didn't do this very often.

"Uhm... May I take you home?"

Regina shook her head. "No... I'm sorry but... I need a walk alone." Emma nodded slowly, then helped Regina to dress on her jacket and finally she followed her to the door.

"It was very funny with you, Regina. Maybe we could do this more often?" The brunette laughed. "I'll think about it when I'm not drunken anymore. Good night, Miss Swan." She bent forward and kissed Emma's cheek. Then she turned apart and went down the street. Emma stood there, looked after her and touched her cheek. It felt warm where Regina kissed her. Her heartbeat quickened.

That woman... Emma inhaled deeply and thought about the last hours. Regina's near was driving her crazy and it felt like...

 _No... Can't be..._

* * *

 _Emma... Emma, don't..._

 _Em..._

 _Miss..._

 _Miss SWAN!_

Regina opened her eyes.

Her breath was quick, her heartbeat was fast and her body shivered. What the hell was that?!

It was the second time she dreamed of the blonde, green-eyed sheriff. And it was going to driving her mad.

Regina stared to the emptiness and thought about the dream. She couldn't deny that it excited her to dream something like that... To kiss Emma, to touch her, to...

She shook her head and sat up, ran her fingers through the dark hair. It was two days ago that she danced with Emma. Since that night she thought of her nearly every second. And then there was the wish that the sheriff would be her secret admirer. But that was impossible! Emma wouldn't like her in that way, would she? And even if, why didn't she tell her?

Seemingly the Valentine letters were just a joke someone made and it wasn't more than a coincidence that Emma neither find her date in Rabbit Hole.

Regina stood up and went to the bathroom. She needed a cold shower... Or a very long and intense...

* * *

"Emma, wake up! You have to pick up Henry!"

The blonde woman moaned tired and turned her head apart. "Lemme sleep... I have still a hangover..."

"Oh, come on. It's two days ago. Get up!"

Finally Emma stood up and threw an evil glance at Mary Margaret before she went downstairs and to the bathroom. The black haired still stood there and in this moment when she wanted to left Emma's room, she saw a few pieces of paper, crumpled-up and on the ground. She kneeled down and gripped one of them, unfurled it and constricted her brows.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I don't know what to write. I think it's so strange, but... I want you to know that I really like you, even if you don't like me... I'm thinking of you many times, you know? It's not about intense feelings, I think... But we share a son, we've been through so much and... I just want to be a good friend to you. But... If it would more I wouldn't deny..._

Mary Margaret widened her eyes, then she took the next paper.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... That's poetry, isn't it? I'm not good in writing letters, so..._

 _I know that you don't have many friends and that you feel alone sometimes, even if you try to hide your feelings. When I look at you I don't see your masks or your fake smiles. I see you. Really you. Just Regina. And sometimes I wish you would show me who you really are more often. If you wouldn't hide yourself, you could have a new family... And new friends. You're a wonderful woman and I believe in you._

Again she gripped another piece and read the words.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I never wrote a letter like this._

 _But i hope you'll like it... Dunno._

 _I just want to tell you... That you're a wonderful, strong and beautiful person. There are many things I know about you, but I don't care. Because it's past. I want you to know that you're not alone and even if we're not the best friends but... If you need someone, let me know._

Mary Margaret sighed. Seemingly Emma was a bit desperate. And then she remembered the Valentine's Game. Of course!

She put the papers apart and ran downstairs.

"Emma?" She yelled while she knocked on the bathrooms door.

After a few seconds Emma opened the door and looked at her. "What is it? I nearly finished, ok? Don't-"

"Did you wrote Regina a Valentine's Letter?"

Immediately Emma widened her eyes. "What? What are you..."

"Emma!"

The blonde sighed. "Well... Yes, I did. And?"

"Do you like her?"

"I already told you that I like her. Why?"

"How much? Emma, I'm sorry, I read the letters in your room... And... It seems that there is much more you're feeling for her."

Emma licked her lips and bit the lower. She didn't answer but that wasn't necessary. Mary Margaret understood.

* * *

Still dressed in her morning cloak, Regina sat at the dining table and sipped her coffee while reading the news paper. It didn't matter how much she tried to concentrate to read, she couldn't understand the lines. Because she was still thinking of the dream and Emma. That was enough to fill her head...

Suddenly she heard the door bell and looked up. She went to it, pulled her cloak tighter around her body and opened the door.

"Emma..." She said surprised "what are you doing here?"

Emma stood there with opened mouth, looking at Regina from head to toe and back until their eyes met.

"At first... It's Sunday morning... I take Henry with me every Sunday, remember?"

Regina nodded. "Yes... Indeed. I'm sorry, I'm still a bit tired. Come in..."

She stepped apart and so Emma entered. When Regina closed the door and turned around, she made a frightened noise because Emma stood very close to her and held up an envelope.

"What's... This...?"

"The second reason why I'm here... These are letters from your secret admirer..."

Regina widened her eyes. "My secret... You know who it is?"

"Read it" Emma didn't say more.

And so Regina took the envelope and opened it, looking at Emma, until she began to read the first.

Her glance changed with every letter and when she finished reading, she looked at her with a shocked grimace.

"It was you..." She said hoarsely and Emma nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry if you're disappointed now... And I definitely understand if you're mad with me because I-" before she could end her sentence, Regina made a step forward, laid her hand on Emma's cheek and kissed her. The blonde woman stopped breathing and couldn't believe what happened but then she closed her eyes, laid her arms around Regina's waist and pressed her tighter against her own body, replying the kiss very gently. It didn't take very long until they moved a bit apart but still staying close to each other. Regina smiled so heartily that Emma couldn't say a word.

"I hoped it would be you." Emma widened her eyes.

"Really?"

Regina nodded and stroked with her thumb along Emma's lips. "Really."

"Uh... I'm sorry but... What does that mean exactly? So... I thought you wouldn't even like me and now..."

"Yes, I thought the same a few days ago. But honestly... After our random date on Friday... Things changed."

Emma blinked twice, but then she smiled. "Okay... So..." Again Regina interrupted her with a kiss.

"We will see what's between us, my Valentine" Regina whispered between a few kisses, closing her eyes and laying her arms around Emma's neck. Emma couldn't resist anymore. She sighed into the kiss and enjoyed every second she was so close to her.

Now both of them knew that the past wasn't important anymore.

 _P.S: Happy Valentine's Day!_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the bad grammar! My english isn't the best and apart from this I wrote it with my IPad (autocorrect and stuff...) and I didn't sleep all night long x)**

 **Let me know about grammatical Errors!**

 **Thank's for reading!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 ** _Best wishes_ \- Your Valkyr1610**


End file.
